


Korra AU

by ijedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noatak saves a five year old Korra after her village gets destroyed and raises her as his own. Book 1: Water, Noatak raises Korra and teaches her Water Bending. 12 years later, Korra and Noatak, now Amon face each other as mortal enemies. I plan to have 8 arcs, with arc 8, Balance ending on chapter 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragic Beginnings

It was a cold night many years after the original Team Avatar had defeated Fire Lord Ozai. The peace that followed after the end of the war had made many lives better yet at times tensions between nations still arose, and it was clear that the peace was fragile. 

In one small village at the Southern Pole lived a small yet powerful water bender who had a great destiny before her. At the time, she was peacefully resting in her bed as her parents Tonraq and Senna were looking at her while having dinner.

“It is such a blessing that our daughter seems to be such a powerful bender. Maybe one day she will meet the Avatar” spoke Senna. They smiled as they continued their dinner.  
Suddenly a man opened the door to the small house and looked at the young couple. “Tonraq, prepare the men” spoke the other Water Tribe man as he left the building.

“Be careful Senna, I need to help to defend the village” spoke Tonraq as he left the building and his young wife could hear screams and intense fighting outside of the building. 

She soon saw that the people were losing; the woman opened the door as she Water bent and froze one of the upcoming attackers.

“Leave us, we wish you no harm” spoke the woman but the village raiders did not care. She saw her husband’s corpse lying close to the house and she run towards it. 

“Tonraq” she screamed but before she could reach her dying husband, she was impaled by another raider in the stomach.

“Take the Avatar and run!” ordered one of the men as he prepared his weapon. Four men followed him as he stormed the house where the couple lived. While the house was well built, it was created form ice, and the attackers had the weapons powerful enough to destroy the walls. As they tore a large whole in the wall, they saw a small girl, no older than five sleeping in her bed.

“Get her and if necessary kill!” spoke the raider leader as he prepared his weapon.

However, as one of the bandits was about to take the girl, she woke up and saw the group. The girl’s eyes went white and the girl rose in the air.

“It’s the Avatar! Our intel was right, kill her and stop this Avatar cycle!” screamed the leader but could not approach the girl. The water was flowing around her, ice covered her body and the icicles were flying in different directions.

The girl screamed and sent a shockwave of water around her. The entire building was demolished as the young Avatar escaped the house. As the raiders were ready to kill her, young Korra used her power to control all the water in the surrounding area, which created a large snowstorm. After a few minutes of fighting, the girl relaxed, and her eyes turned to their natural state. The girl slowly dropped on the ground and was covered by some snow. 

Meanwhile a man in his late twenties was traveling in the snow. As he walked, he remembered how more than a decade later he escaped from his abusive father Yakone and run away from home. “I hope you are doing fine Tarrlok. I hope I will see you again” the man spoke as he continued walking.

Noatak as the man was called traveled greatly in the years after his escape from home. Today, he was traveling in the South Pole and decided to make a stop and stay overnight at one of the people’s homes in the nearby village. 

As he approached the village, he saw that it was totally destroyed. He saw the dead bodies that belonged to the members of the village; he then also found bodies of the people who most probably destroyed the village.

“I should have been here earlier, with my power I could have saved this village” spoke Noatak as he looked over the village.

He walked around the village, seeing more bodies lying around, two of which he assumed belonged to a young couple. As he sat on the ground, he saw that the young woman was still alive.

“Can you hear me?” spoke Noatak as he looked at the woman. The water bender sat on the snow and took the lifted the woman’s upper body with his hands.

“Bandits destroyed” she coughed before looking at the man

“Is anyone alive here?” asked the man

“Korra” spoke the woman before her head dropped to her side. Noatak put the now dead woman on the snow and looked around.

“Waaaaaaa!” someone screamed and the Water bender looked around. Using his extra ordinary water bending powers, he sensed the young Water bender and cleared the snow that covered the girl.

The small girl was shaking from cold. Noatak smiled and lifted the young girl in his arm and saw her smile, her tiny hands grabbed his neck and did not want to let go.

“All right Korra, it seems that you will live today.” Spoke Noatak as his heart warmed a bit since at least this girl Korra survived the raid.

As the man began walking away from the village, he soon saw that a small white ball of fur began chasing them. He stopped and looked back. The young girl in his arms noticed this creature too and a smile appeared on her face.

“Naga!” the girl exclaimed as she looked at her pet puppy polar bear dog. Noatak sighed and gently sat on the snow before grabbing the young animal as well. 

“It looks like we will not be travelling alone” he thought as he walked back into the wildness of the huge snow desert.

Noatak was still sad that he was unable to save the village yet he was also proud that he saved the small girl from otherwise a freezing death. As he walked in the snow, his two passengers felt asleep. Neither Korra nor Noatak knew that their destinies were intertwined to become mortal enemies.

A/N:  
Next Chapter: Noatak and Korra bond  
The Chapter after that: arrival in the Republic City


	2. Snowstorm

Noatak traveled a great distance but the Seaport was nowhere to be seen. The girl woke up a few times but shortly fell asleep. As another day was about to end, Korra finally opened her eyes and looked at Noatak. “I am tired and hungry, can we make a stop? I think Naga is hungry too” spoke the girl as she looked at the man. Noatak smiled and put the girl on the snow.

“Sure Korra.” He spoke as he looked around. Luckily, they stopped near a frozen lake. Noatak came to the ice and thinned it with his water bending after which he looked deep into the frozen water.

“What are you doing?” asked the little girl

“I am trying to catch us some food young Korra” spoke Noatak as he suddenly grabbed a fish and took it from the water. He repeated this quickly a few times, so the group soon had four rather large fish waiting for them in the water.

“You are so good at fishing, just like my dad” the girl spoke as she looked at the fish and then at Noatak. “Do you think I will see my parents again?” spoke the girl

Noatak’s heart tensed. On the one hand he could not destroy the young girl’s hopes and on the other he knew that he had to say it. A tear run from his eye and down his cheek. 

“Korra, I am sorry but they all died. Your village was destroyed. From what I gather your mother spoke to me about you; she wanted me to find and rescue you and I could not betray her dying wish” spoke Noatak as another tear run down his cheek as he noticed that the young girl got sad and cried a little.

Noatak looked at the young Water bender and with his hand lifted her chin up, so that the young girl could see his face. “Korra, I promise you that I will protect you with my life and than nobody will ever hurt you again” spoke Noatak as Korra jumped and hugged Noatak with her tiny arms.

The storm began and large amounts of snow began dropping from the sky. “I think we need to find a place to stay” spoke Noatak as he looked at his small companion.

“Korra get close to me, I will divert the snow with my Water bending” spoke Noatak as he tried to shield the girl with his body. The snowstorm increased its power and Noatak tried to protect his new young charge.

The snow kept pouring and pouring and by the time it stopped, the three living beings were hidden in a small snow cavern under a large pile of snow. Noatak sat on the snow to relax from exhaustion while Korra hugged her pet polar bear dog Naga as she looked at the man.

“Are we going to be OK? I can water bend an exit for us” started the girl as she looked at the man.

“Korra, lets wait in here until the snowstorm ends and then continue our journey” spoke the man as he looked at the young Water bender.

“Alright but I am scared” spoke the girl as she run towards the man and hugged him again

“Don’t be, I will always protect you as my own. I will never treat you like he did” spoke Noatak as another tear had escaped his eye.

“Blood bend your brother,” remembered Noatak as his father spoke in his distant memory. Noatak then defended his younger brother and blood bent his father after running away from all the abuse that he had experienced.

“You are so kind, just like my parents were. You had great loving parents too?” asked Korra curiously without any malice but her question unintentionally hurt Noatak quite a bit.

“My mother was a kind loving woman but my father. I will never be like him; he was a monster and tortured me during my childhood” spoke Noatak as painful memories returned to him yet again.

“I am sorry” spoke the young girl quietly

“Don’t worry, you could not have known. I believe that my father had faced justice. I had a horrible childhood, one that I do not wish for you to have my young Water bender” spoke Noatak

“Can you teach me to Water bend? My parents began my training a month ago but they” Korra did not finish as she sat on the snow, looking at Noatak

“Korra, I know that you feel pain know. Release your emotions, and cry” spoke Noatak as he hugged the girl. Tears run from Korra’s eyes as she looked back at Noatak.  
“I wish they were here, they would surely like you” spoke Korra

“I don’t doubt that, your mother seemed to be a kind soul, just like my mother was” spoke Noatak as he smiled weakly. Noatak saw that Korra soon fell asleep on his lap. He smiled as he took of his coat and covered the young girl to give her some extra warmth. He noticed that the small polar bear dog slowly crawled to them and lay next to Korra.

A few hours later Noatak sensed that the storm had ended and shook Korra gently. “Time to wake up Korra, the road awaits” he spoke as Korra opened her small eyes. He picked both Korra and Naga up as he stood up.

Noatak walked for another day before he saw the destination that they were traveling to- a seaport that would bring the young family to the Republic City. Korra smiled and then opened her mouth big, as the young girl was surprised to see such a big ship being docked in the harbor. 

Noatak arrived at the harbor and bought a few tickets one way to the Republic City. “Have a nice journey” spoke the sales person as the group boarded the ship.

They were all happy to be there, leaving their past behind and starting a new life. Noatak was happy that he finally found peace- he would soon settle down in the Republic City with his new daughter Korra and her small pet polar bear dog Naga. He had great dream of having a wonderful and peaceful life in the Republic City, leaving his tragic childhood behind; unfortunately, destiny is often a cruel thing and his future would not always be peaceful.

A/N:   
Next chapter: arrival in the Republic City  
The Chapter after that: Korra and Naga explore the City


	3. Arrival to the Republic City

Noatak sat in the cabin with his daughter Korra and her pet Naga, thinking about the past. The young girl looked in the window of the large cruiser, as she experienced shock, awe and amazement from the new scenery. While the ship sailed mostly by itself in the water, occasionally a ship or two passed it, sailing in some other direction.

“Noatak, is the Republic City as big as this ship?” asked the young girl as she looked at her father.

“The city is much larger than this ship Korra” he smiled as he replied to the girl. Korra looked at the water again and began dreaming about her new life, which she would begin in the Republic 

Suddenly a large wave hit the ship and the young Water bender crawled quickly to Noatak, hugging him. “Don’t worry Korra, this is a usual occurrence for the sea” he spoke as he looked at the window.

He was mistaken however. “All available units, come to the main room, we hit a large storm” spoke the captain of the ship. Korra looked worried.

“Are we going to be alright?” she asked but understood quickly that even her father did not know the answer to her question. 

“Sit here Korra, while I will go and help the crew” spoke Noatak as he left the room. Korra sat in silence but after ten minutes of waiting for Noatak to arrive, she became bored. The storm was increasing its strength.

Korra walked towards the cabin’s door and tried to open it but the door did not move. The girl pushed it harder but her attempts were still futile. Naga observes the scene and jumped at the door, promptly opening it. Korra’s eyes radiated from happiness as she hugged her loyal companion polar bear dog Naga.

“Thanks Naga” spoke Korra as she quickly run to find her father in the mess. The ship moved to a side, as Korra hit the corridor’s wall. She stood up and soon arrived to the top of the ship, where she saw her father helping the crew in fighting the storm.

“Noatak” she screamed but a large wave hit the girl, Korra fell from the ship into the cold water. While Korra knew how to swim and would most certainly not drown due to her water bending and athletic built, she would most certainly perish in the high waves during the storm.

“Korra” screamed Noatak as he stopped the crew fight the stormy waters and run towards the place where she fell. He saw his daughter’s crying face as she tried to stay afloat in the water but the waves were merciless, even Noatak’s water bending was not of much use.

Noatak knew that he was not just a regular water bender yet he vowed to never again use that power except perhaps in extreme cases of self-defense and especially not on young defenseless children. His heart’s rate increased as he saw that the waves finally got the better of Korra and the girl began sinking. Noatak made his decision.

A tear fell from his eye socket as he looked at Korra. She suddenly stopped moving and rose from the water. Her body was not responding, and the young girl was frightened. She soon realized however that she was safe and stood after the rescue stood on the ship. “Noatak? She questioned.

“I am so sorry Korra that I blood bent you” he grabbed the girl in his arms as another wave hit the two. My father, he made us blood bent and I wish I never had to do it again” he spoke looking at the girl, “but I could not let you die, you are the last precious thing in my life, since I lost my family” he spoke as he sat on his knees on the ship and hugged Korra. 

The storm soon ended and the family of young father and daughter faced the chill but sunny sky. The girl held Noatak’s hand as she smiled; the ship was arriving at its destination.

Noatak did not have much money on him, as the two arrived in the city; nevertheless he was not dirt poor. The young family found a market agent, who sold them a small house in the modest but decent area of the city, where an average citizen of the Republic City lived. Surely, the house was not as big or fancy as the Sato Mansion but it was livable.

“What do you think of your new home?” asked Noatak as he looked at their new purchase.

“Why is this house not built of water and ice? Why did it not melt?” asked the girl as Noatak smiled at how naïve his daughter was.

“This city was built from earth, rock, wood and metal to insure its solid foundation since the climate would make it impossible for one to make a snow house” spoke the man as the three went inside. 

Naga waved her tail and started running around the house; she found a small spot, which was to her liking, and made sure others understood that it was her spot. The house had a small garden, where Korra saw a few vegetables growing. 

In the evening an elderly woman arrived at the house. “Greetings, my name is Mai, I live in the house next door. Welcome to the neighborhood” she spoke upon leaving.

“We will have a great life hear from now on” spoke Noatak as he smiled towards Korra who jumped from enjoyment.

And so Noatak, his daughter Korra and her pet polar bear dog Naga began their life in the Republic City. It seemed that the father and daughter had finally found a peaceful and quite life, where they would live in harmony with the people of the Republic City. They were yet to realize the wrongness of their assumption and that the conflicts within the Republic City would eventually split the family and make the two people into mortal enemies, who would eventually fight on the opposing sides. 

A/N:  
Next Chapter: Korra and Naga explore the City  
The Chapter after that: Korra’s Water bending training begins


	4. Korra and Naga Adventure

It was a sunny morning. The young family had just moved to Republic City and Korra enjoyed the new environment. The house they bought was rather big for Korra and the five year old had fun running around the house. Korra especially liked to play hide and seek with Noatak, mostly due to the fact that the young father was often displeased that the girl had hid from him since he worried greatly for her wellbeing. 

At the moment Korra was sitting in the corner, playing with her polar bear dog Naga. “Korra, today I will go and try to get a job. Please stay in the house and be safe” spoke the man as he left the house. Just as Noatak left her room, Korra smiled as she started scheming on what she could do that day.

When the girl knew that her father left the house for sure, Korra moved and looked at her polar bear dog, which at the time was the size of a medium sized dog or a very small bear. “Its time to go Naga! Lets ride” spoke Korra as she climbed on her pet as the two jumped from the window and arrived at the street.

Naga ran around the city, often hitting the people, who walked on the sidewalk. Once, Naga crossed the road and a Satomobile almost hit her. A man in his thirties screamed at Korra, but her polar bear dog managed to ran away from the car.

“That was close Naga” spoke the girl as she smiled, “Lets do it again”. The two caused havoc on a few more roads before Korra decided to take a break at a local park.  
Naga carried Korra to the Republic City’s rather large park, where the girl saw a few homeless people hiding on the bushes. “This city is awesome, people even live in the grass” Korra spoke in amazement. The two stopped at the creek and Korra looked at the lake. 

“Its too hot here” spoke the girl as she jumped in the river, and was followed by her dog. The girl enjoyed the coldness of the water as the outside weather approached high temperatures.

Korra managed to create a small water bubble around them and the two journeyed to the bottom of the lake and enjoyed observing the Republic City’s nature. The water creatures swam, some attacked and ate the others while others formed a large group and defended themselves against a bigger predator fish.

Naga’s mouth became wet as it began salivating. “Lets get something to eat” spoke the girl as she looked at her hungry friend. Just as she opened the bubble and got ready to capture a fish, a large predator saw them and swam in their direction, speeding up. Fortunately, Korra noticed this.

She jumped on Naga and the two began swimming quickly away from the hunter, who was approaching them quickly. Just as the predator was about to bite Naga’s leg, the polar bear dog jumped from the water and landed on the soil, next to the water. The fish swam away.

“You there, you cannot swim here” a police officer saw that the two had exited the lake and chased Korra and Naga away from the park, who were becoming hungrier with each second.

Before Korra could do anything, Naga smelled something with her nose and ran in the direction of the object. As she ran, Korra looked around herself again, cheekily laughing as the two occasionally hit random pedestrians.

Soon Korra arrived at the scene, which radiated appetizing smells. The two saw a small truck filled with food. Naga dropped on the ground and crawled towards the truck, eagerly waiting to eat something there. Just as the two approached the truck, the truck’s owner spotted them as she looked angrily at the two misfits.

“What do you want here?” asked the woman, glaring at hungry Korra and Naga

“We would like one of everything” spoke Korra as she tried to reach one of the meat items on the stand

“That would be thirty yuans” spoke the woman as Korra sighed.

“I have no money” spoke the little girl

“Then I don’t care about you, get lost” spoke the woman as Korra sat on the pavement, clearly sad since the two still wanted to eat. 

“You poor thing. Are you hungry?” asked another woman as she approached Korra. The woman wore an expensive red dress, her hard was black and the curls hung around her face.

“Yes” spoke the Korra, as he looked at the woman with a confused look as the woman bought a few meat items from the stand.

“Here you go. Do you want to eat together with us? My daughter and I are taking a walk in the city,” spoke the woman as Korra got suspicions of the woman. However, she then noticed that a young girl stood next to the woman. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

“I am Asami” spoke the girl who probably not much older than Korra

“Korra” spoke the girl as she approached the girl

“So this is your polar bear dog. I though nobody could tame them?” asked the young girl 

“Yes, I was the first” Korra spoke proudly

Just as the two tried to sit at the bench, a few boys kicked them as they took their place. “No fair, we saw it first” spoke Korra

“Yes, and what are you going to do about it” spoke an older boy, who himself was around seven or eight years old

“Korra, lets leave, maybe we will find another place to sit” spoke Asami as she took Korra’s hand

“No! This is our bench, and these losers have to deal with it” spoke Korra proudly as she saw that her pet pissed on the ground. The girl smirked as she tried to use her abilities to hurt the bullies. She moved her hands and the urine flew at the boy and hit him in the face. Korra laughed, as she then created a small water droplet from the puddle and sent it at the boys. She repeated this until they decided that it was not worth it before they ran off screaming. Korra looked proud and her new friend Asami was amused while Asami’s mother looked at the two with slight disapproval.

“You were great there, you stood up to those bullies” spoke Asami, looking at Korra

“Well, they were bullies, so I had to fight them” spoke Korra as the two sat on the bench, and were soon joined by Naga; the three greatly enjoyed the food that they shared.

“I hope we meet again” smiled Korra as she looked at her friend. The two shook their hands, and the young Water bender once again climbed on her polar bear dog as Naga run towards their home.

As the two arrived to their house, Korra found that Noatak had just arrived. The man did not look happy. “Where did you run, young lady?” he asked, looking at Korra with slight anger

“We explored the city” spoke Korra as Noatak lifted the girl 

“Korra, this city can be dangerous. Please tell me you will not do this again” spoke Noatak as Korra smiled. He hugged her before they entered the house. Their life in the Republic City began well; Noatak found a good job, Korra made a new friend, life looked very promising for the family. However, neither of them could anticipate, that a great tragedy would hit their life and destroy their family in less than four years.

 

A/N:  
Next Chapter: Korra begins her Water bending training  
The chapter after that: Korra’s Years 5-9, Part I


	5. Korra's Water Bending Training

Next morning after breakfast Noatak decided that it was time for him to teach his young daughter water bending. Besides wanting to pass his skills while making sure that Korra would become a great Water bender, he wanted to train her so that the girl could learn how to defend herself since the Republic City while on the outside looked rather peaceful, was at times a dangerous place to live, especially if one lived with a small child. 

“I hope that you are ready Korra, because today I will start your Water bending lessons” spoke Noatak as he looked at his daughter. He could easily see that Korra smiled out of happiness, since the girl could not wait to become a powerful Water bender.

“I am father” spoke the girl as she took a Water bending stance and moved her arms, successfully moving a small amount of nearby water from one place to another. Noatak smiled

“Korra, once again you proved that you have a great potential to be a powerful Water bender. However, to reach mastery, you still need to learn many forms” Spoke as he easily bent some water from outside and created an ice city right in the middle of the home. The city contained great details; many people figurines walked inside, some people drove Satomobiles while others walked their pets. Korra opened her mouth wide.

“This is but a portion of what a Master Water Bender can accomplish. You have great raw potential and I am sure that one day you could surpass even my Water bending skill” spoke Noatak as he looked back at Korra.

“Begin” he spoke as Korra tried to perform more advanced techniques. Korra excelled quickly but at times had a few difficulties with a few forms and sometimes it took her half an hour to learn a form. Korra’s sad eyes looked at her mentor.

“Korra, I believe in you. Don’t get discouraged; even if you wont succeed on your fiftieth attempt, sometime later you will get it. “ Spoke Noatak as he remembered a similar event in his life.

“Your brother never had so many problems. Bend Tarlok or you will practice this form for the entire night” spoke Yakone as he looked at his younger son, who was full of tears.

“Father, he will get it, just give him time” spoke young Noatak as he dropped the water from his arms. He sat on the snow and hugged his younger brother.

“Why could he be as good as you?” asked Yakone angrily as he ordered his sons to practice the form again

“Noatak?” asked Korra as she looked at her father, “Are you all right?” 

“Yes, I just remembered my own training” he spoke, “ my father pushed us to extremes, always displeased at our progress, especially that of my brother. He was never as gifted as I was, yet I always knew that given time he would learn all those forms as well even if he had to study them for a longer period of time. Don’t worry Korra, you will become a great Water bender sooner or later” spoke Noatak as he continued his lesson.

Korra continued her bending lesson for a few more hours. Her lessons continued, and became a regular occurrence. In the mornings Noatak went off to work and was home by mid afternoon. The two ate lunch before beginning Korra’s lessons. The girl excelled quickly, showing that she picked up the new forms that Noatak threw at her and learned them with relative ease. There were times, when Korra had difficulty with her Water bending but she usually caught up in her classes and mastered those forms too. Noatak was proud.

As Korra grew up, she changed from a small five-year almost defenseless girl into an older cheeky tomboy nine-year-old girl, who mastered her discipline by her ninth birthday. When she was nine, her attitudes slightly changes and she used her bending abilities as an advantage against local bullies, who stopped bothering her as the girl’s water bending was way above their bending skills.

A few days before Korra turned nine, Noatak took her to a local river to see how the girl progressed. He knew that the girl could defend herself well, but he wanted to know whether Korra had finally finished all her studies. 

“Concentrate Korra, feel push and pull inside of you and try to feel all the water around you.” Spoke Noatak as Korra closed her eyes and started moving her hands in different directions. 

A large amount of water rose from the river into the air and gently moved on the grass, where the water then began changing its shape; Korra breathed slowly and the water froze. As she opened her eyes, Korra saw that she formed a great palace, with lots of detail. The girl smiled as she moved her wrist and the ice turned in to the water.

“Well done Korra, now I want you to fight me” spoke Noatak as the two began exchanging water waves. Korra defended herself well, blocking many of Noatak’s attacks and then immediately proceeding to make a counter attack move.

Once, Noatak caught the girl and pulled a large amount of water at the girl, as the water bubble hit the girl, it’s froze, stopping Korra’s movements. Korra’s entire body was submerged in the ice with the exception of her head and two hands.

“You fought well, Korra but I defeated you” spoke Noatak as he approached his daughter, who closed her eyes, and turned the ice into water, successfully freeing herself. The girl stood up as she faced her father and teacher.

“I am so proud of you, my little Water bender Korra. You excelled greatly and demonstrated that with great power, talent and dedication one can achieve success. I love you, my young prodigy” spoke Noatak as he sat on his knees and hugged his daughter. 

The girl smiled, she knew that she passed her Water bending test. Her future looked bright. Little did the girl and her father that in less than a month their life would change forever. Meanwhile, the two enjoyed the moment as they looked at the horizon and the Sun, which would soon disappear on the night sky.

A/N:  
Next Chapter: Korra’s life in Republic City, 4 short episodes from her age 5-age 7 life in the Republic City. In one of the shorts Korra will meet a certain polite young lover of tea.  
The Chapter after that: Korra’s life in Republic City Part II, 4 short episodes from her age 7-age 9 life in the Republic City. Korra will meet two old friends as well as a new young cheerful Earth bender.  
The upcoming Chapter 8: Triad Activity in the local neighborhood, the ideal life will begans to spiral down until the climax of Chapters 11 and 12.


	6. Tales of Republic City, Korra age 5-7

Story 1)

While Korra lived in the Republic city with her new father, Noatak, the girl experienced many small adventures in the city. Once, Korra walked on the street in their neighborhood, looking for her companion as Naga had some how disappeared. The little girl was getting frustrated.

“Naga, where are you?” asked Korra as she looked around but did not find her polar bear dog.

As Korra was ready to leave, she saw a Satomobile where the girl saw an animal cage; her loyal companion Naga looked at her with sadness, trying to chew the cage but was unsuccessful.

“Lets drive, I thing we will get a lot of money from the chef tonight. Someone will have a nice meal today” smiled one man as he looked at his friend. Korra gasped as she realized that Naga was in serous danger. The girl looked around and saw that the men climbed in the car and turned on the engine. Korra quickly jumped in and sat quietly in the back.

The car moved and Korra began bouncing in the back of the car but she was successful in avoiding detection. As the car stopped at the light, Korra quickly moved towards the cage, opened it and looked at her friend.

“Lets go Naga,” said the five-year-old Water bender quietly as she climbed on top of the polar bear dog. The two jumped from the window as the driver and his friend finally realized on what had occurred; they were unable to do anything though as the light turned green and they had to drive forward. 

In the evening Korra and Naga sat next to a small lake that was located next to their house. The girl then noticed that her friend was walking weakly and realized that Naga had hurt her paw. The small pup looked at Korra with a sad face. 

Korra decided to take her companion for a bath to ease Naga’s mind but as she put Naga in the water and held her, Korra’s hands glowed. Naga moved her tail and barked out of happiness. Korra realized that she too possessed a healing ability. 

 

Story 2)

A year later, on a weekend, the young family traveled to the lake; the weather looked peaceful and they enjoyed the day. Korra jumped into the lake and sent the water in different direction as she laughed. Some of the water hit Noatak and the man, as the result got wet.

“You little” he spoke to Korra as he smiled and hugged the girl, as he pulled her from the lake. Korra giggled.

Noatak then looked around and closed his eyes. He moved the water in different directions, lifting and moving various amounts of water from one part of the lake to another and after bending for a few minutes created a huge Water slide that was made out of ice. Korra opened her eyes in amazement and climbed quickly on top of the ice structure and slid downwards, soon hitting the war, sending lots of it everywhere.

The girl took her polar bear dog and soon the two began sliding from the ice structure, clearly enjoying themselves. In the evening, as Korra and Naga were tired, Noatak moved his hand and transferred the ice back into water, which then fused with the lakes’ water once again.

“We need to repeat that later,” suggested Korra. The family returned to the park a few more times, and the young Water bender girl greatly enjoyed each of those times.

 

Story 3)

A few months later, as Korra finished her Water bending lesson for the day, Noatak showed to his daughter a small portrait that he made. In the picture stood both Tonraq and Senna, who smiled at the girl. At first Korra could not believe her eyes.

“This is for you Korra. I worked hard on this painting and have finally completed it. I hope that it will help you to refresh your memory about your birth parents, who died a heroic death protecting you.” Spoke Noatak as Korra hugged him.

Korra then put the picture on the stool next to her bed and looked at it again. “I wish I could save them” a few tears run down her cheek

“Korra, I am so sorry that I could not arrive to your village in time, I think I could help them greatly. Look on the bright side, they would be proud at your current progress in Water bending; they would love to see how you grew up as a gentle and kind young lady” spoke Noatak as he hugged Korra. 

“Thank you father” replied the little girl

 

Story 4)

When Korra was eight, the young family traveled to a teashop in a rather large and successful chain “Jasmine Dragon”. There was a teashop in their neighborhood. Noatak thought it would be good for Korra to try some nice high quality tea; according to the legend the current Fire Lord’s uncle created the first tea shop in the chain at Ba Sing Se around sixty years earlier. 

As they entered, Noatak went to place an order, leaving Korra waiting for her father. Korra looked around and saw a teenager boy also waiting for his turn. He was dressed in a red and maroon uniform despite clearly being quite young. “Hello my name is Korra” the girl introduced herself to the boy.

“Greetings young girl, my name is Captain Iroh at your service” spoke the boy as he looked at the boy.

“Captain? You are just a ten year old” spoke Korra in amusement

“Thirteen actually. According to my parents and Grandfather, I am quite the prodigy and was named after my grandfather’s Uncle. “ Spoke the boy as he showed a fire trick to Korra.  
The girl clapped as she was used to see how people bent water around her skillfully but this boy was clearly gifted.

“What do we have here, a thirteen year old fire brat and his baby girl friend” spoke the leader of a small group of boys that approached the group.

“Who do you call a baby girl? I am a Water bender and you have to deal with it” spoke Korra as she used someone’s tea and water bent it, successfully defending herself. Iroh sent fire blasts from his hands, which knocked a few other guys.

“Run!” screamed a boy as his small gang escaped.

“You are really good.” Spoke Korra

“You are not bad yourself” spoke the young Captain as he took his tea and sat at the table. They soon parted their ways.

“It was nice meeting you, Water bender Korra. I hope we will meet later” spoke the boy as he left. 

Korra saw that Noatak approached her. “What mess did you fell this time?” asked the man.

A/N:  
I hope you got the references I used from “Tales of Ba Sing Se”  
Next Chapter: Korra’s life in Republic City Part II, 4 short episodes from her age 7-age 9 life in the Republic City. Korra will meet two old friends as well as a new young cheerful Earth bender.  
The Chapter after that: Triad Activity in the local neighborhood, the ideal life will begin to spiral down until the climax of Chapters 11 and 12.


	7. Tales of Republic City, Korra age 7-9

Story 1)

A few months after her visit to Jasmine Dragon, Korra sat at the table listening to the news while eating noodles. “In tonight events: A group of criminal benders called the Agni Kai Triad had attacked the Sato mansion. While the Police was successful at taking the criminals down, the family experienced a great tragedy as Yasuko Sato was killed by one of the Fire benders, leaving her husband Hiroshi and daughter Asami alone. In other news” continued the radioman but Korra stopped listening. 

“Asami” Korra remembered her first friend that she made in the Republic City two years ago.

Later in the evening, Korra traveled to the lake in the park and found her friend Asami, who sat quietly at the bench. While the older girl was not crying, Korra noticed a few teardrops on Asami’s cheeks. “Korra” spoke the girl

“Asami?” asked Korra as she looked at her first friend

“They, they” spoke Asami quickly as she finally broke down and cried.

“Its OK to cry Asami” spoke Korra to her friend as she hugged her.

“My father was devastated. My parents always loved each other very much and now my mother is gone. I can almost feel that something changed in him, my dad had always been very open and happy but now he works for hours, leaving me alone in my room” spoke Asami

“Asami, we share this pain. Two years ago my village at the South Pole was destroyed and my parents” Korra swallowed, “Noatak rescued and took care of me.” Replied Korra, sharing her story. The two girls sat in silence, looking at the evening sky.

“Promise me Korra that we will always be best friends” spoke Asami stoically although it was clear that the girl still felt pain

“Always, no matter what happens” spoke Korra as they sat on the bench.

 

Story 2)

When Korra was eight, she once went to her favorite teashop in the Republic City. As she entered the building, she found her friend Iroh, who drank tea. “Hello Iroh” spoke Korra as she sat at the table

“O, hey Korra. How are you doing” spoke Iroh quickly

“I am fine, what are you doing here. I thought you were some military man or was your Captain title just something your mom came up with,” teased him Korra

“No, it’s just that I am currently stationed here. My regiment will be leaving soon.” Spoke Iroh. Korra noticed that a few girls waved at him. As the Captain looked at them, they giggled.

“O, I see your problem Iroh. Do these girls bother you?” Teased him Korra

“No” Iroh replied at first, “Yes, they keep staring at me but when I tried to approach them, they keep laughing, making me uncomfortable. My mother always told me that a proper lady should always behave herself but these girls are a pain” he spoke, looking at his friend. 

Korra smirked as she stood up. “Wait, what are you doing?” asked Iroh as Korra walked towards the girls

“Who are you, little miss ponytail?” asked the leader of these girls.

“My name is Korra and you better treat my friend Iroh well or else” spoke Korra

“Or else what? What are you going to do, little child? We outnumber you, plus you are all alone” spoke the leader

“This” replied Korra as she used the nearby water to send the girl away, before she successfully froze them in a block of ice. 

“Next time you show respect to others, especially to my friends.” Spoke Korra as she returned to her friend.

“You sure you are not a fire bender? You have quite a character?” teased Iroh as he saw that Korra became over protective. He mused, as the younger girl, who was younger than him by at least five years protected him. “Life is full of surprises,” thought Iroh.

 

Story 3)

Six months later, Korra played at the creek with Naga, while building a small ice fortress out of the water that she bent from the lake. A boy approached her. “Hello, what a wonderful structure you created here” spoke the boy as he looked at Korra.

“Hello, my name is Korra” spoke the girl as she looked at her new friend.

“Bolin, I live nearby with my parents and brother. “ spoke the boy, “So you are a Water bender”

“Yes, my father said that I am quite a prodigy. He thinks that I could take the final exam soon and receive a title of the Master Water bender” replied the girl as Bolin looked at her.

“Wow, that’s great. I am an Earth bender myself but I think that I am far from being a prodigy. My parents think that one day I might become a great probender as I often showed to them my great Earth bending marksmanship skills” spoke Bolin as he stood up.

“Observe” he spoke as he lifted two rocks and sent them at the same time. The two rocks flew and soon hit the tree.

“Impressive, I am sure I would watch a match if you ever decide to go professional” spoke Korra as the two build a larger palace out of combined water, ice and earth. The “Mud Palace” as they called looked pretty well constructed.

“Bolin, its time to go” spoke a woman who approached him. The woman resembled the boy, as she had the same green eyes as the boy. She was dressed in green and khaki dress.

“Coming mom. See you later Korra” spoke Bolin as he left his new friend. The boy was happy, he made a new friend, and his Earth bending skills had improved. However, the following night would change the brothers’ life forever.

Meanwhile Korra retuned home and saw Noatak sitting at the table with the dinner ready. The two began their dinner, talking about their day’s events.

Noatak and Korra had a great life in the Republic City. Korra grew up from a young five-year shy girl into a cheeky nine year old; she passed her Water bending test at the age of nine and overall the two had a promising looking future. However, the peaceful times for the family had ended and the two would soon face a great struggle and loss.

A/N:  
I put more references, placing emphasis to the Legend of Korra Cartoon. I know that Bolin and Mako in canon lost their parents a few years earlier but I changed this bit to better suit the story.  
Next chapter: Triad Activity in the local neighborhood, the ideal life will begin to spiral down until the climax of Chapters 11 and 12.  
The Chapter after that: Noatak and Korra visit a local Metal bender’s Police Station. Hopefully, will finish the Water Arc by the end of next week.


	8. Battle in the Neigbourhood

It was a regular day in the neighborhood. Despite achieving Mastery in Water bending, Korra still practiced different forms. The girl had advanced greatly in the last four years and she was sure that she could take most water benders in a duel. Korra remembered her adventures with her friends in Republic City, Asami, Iroh and Bolin.

After Noatak went to work, Korra decided to enjoy the sunny weather and spend the day outside. The nine-year-old girl opened the door and called her loyal companion Naga. 

“Naga!” spoke the girl as the pup run at her and jumped, the two fell and rolled before dropping outside. Korra laughed while Naga moved her tail from one side to another.

Korra went to the garden and looked at the grass. While it was sunny, it was also dry and the little Water bender did not like the outside temperature much. The girl stood and moved her arms; she continued repeating the motions for a few minutes before the ground water escaped the earth, creating a small fountain. As the water dropped on the grass the Water bender lay, clearly enjoying the day.

“It feels so good” spoke the girl as she slightly froze the water in the fountain, which in turn produced small snowflakes, which further made the outside temperature colder, much to Korra’s liking.

As Korra lay on the grass, she heard some strange sounds coming from the street. The young girl decided to investigate and walked slowly towards the noise. 

“Give me your money” spoke a man dressed in a green suit

“Please, don’t hurt me, this is all I have!” spoke the man as he looked at a few strangers around him.

“Boys, I think this man is bluffing” spoke another man, dressed in a red suit. He created a fire in his arm and brought it close to the man’s face.

“So, here is the plan, preppy boy. You either give us the rest of your money or your own family would not recognize your corpse” spoke the fire bender as he slightly burned the man’s cheek.

“I don’t have more” the man spoke, as he knew what fate awaited him.

“In this case, he is all yours boys. Lets make an example out of him” The fire bender looked at the other two men, one of whom was an earth bender while the last the water bender.

They smirked and were ready to use their elements to hurt the man. 

“Say good bye to your good looks” spoke the Fire bender as the three men sent their respective elements at the poor ma; however an ice wall appeared in front of the incoming fire, earth and water waves, successfully blocking the attacks.

“Lee, I thought you said that he is a non bender” spoke the water bender as he looked at the fragile looking man. The non-bender dropped was rather surprise at the turn of the events. 

“I will burn your face, starting with your stupid moustache” spoke Lee as he shot another fireball, which was then canceled by water. The three criminals then noticed that a small water bender girl was blocking their attacks.

“Do you see Han, this little kiddo tries to defend this weakling” spoke the Fire bender as he looked at his Earth bender friend. 

“I normally don’t hurt kids but for you I think I will make an exception” the man smiled as he sent a few fire waves, which Korra successfully blocked with her bending.

The three men attacked her but the Water bending prodigy held her ground and kept the three villains at bay. Korra pushed the water and froze the Earth bender criminal before continuing her fight. The Water bender proved to be a somewhat greater challenge, but soon he was on the ground as well.

“I will burn you to ashes” spoke the Fire bender of the group and began sending even more powerful fire waves from his hands and feet. While Korra was definitely a powerful and talented bender, she still was quite small and as a result the Fire bender used that fact to his advantage as he hit Korra in the stomach with his foot. The nine-year-old girl fell on the ground as Lee prepared to incinerate her.

“Say goodbye to your parents. I hope they will never see you again since you will look horrible after the burning” spoke Lee as he smiled. However, his fire never hit Korra as water whip hit the Fire bender and in turn sent the fire wave much higher than where Korra was located. As the Fire bender stood up, he saw an adult man approaching the scene. Noatak returned home to rescue his daughter.

“Korra are you alright?” spoke Noatak as he sent a few more water attacks at the Fire bender who began retreating, the girl nodded as Noatak smiled before he proceeded to defend Korra.

The two men fought; soon in the midst of the battle the family realized that an elderly non-bender victim had received a fatal earth spike stab in the chest. The man screamed in pain for a few seconds before quickly falling dead on the road.

“Your daughter is next” spoke the Fire bender as he sent two fire waves, fully freeing his criminal associates, before they resumed the attack. The Fire bender managed to slightly burn Korra’s hand and the girl dropped on the group. The villains smiled as they intensified their attack.

Despite Noatak’s impressive water bending skills, the three benders were an equal match to him, and they were gaining an upper hand. Noatak dropped the water from his arms and looked at the three benders, who were ready to kill Korra. 

Suddenly, their bodies started moving in different directions and Korra could hear how the bones in their bodies began to crush. The three criminals got lifted into the air where they continued to get tortured by Noatak. After a few minutes of bone crushing, the three men dropped dead on the road. 

Only after Noatak’s action did he realize what he had done. He saw his young daughter Korra crying in pain as her right arm got burned. The man sat on his knees and hugged his daughter. “I am so sorry but I could not let them hurt you” spoke Noatak

He looked at Korra again. “Don’t worry, I will deal with all this mess. Tomorrow, I will go to the local police station and talk to the metal benders to increase the number of the officers protecting this neighborhood” spoke Noatak before he hugged Korra again; a small tear had escaped his eye.

 

A/N:  
And so begins Noatak’s descent into darkness and into his transfer from peaceful Noatak into ruthless Amon.  
Next Chapter: Noatak and Korra visit a local Metal bender’s Police Station.  
The Chapter After That: Noatak takes the matter of neighborhood protection in his own hands.


	9. Trip to local Police Station

Next day, after Noatak returned from work, he saw Korra practicing her water bending again. The girl’s hand had healed due to the use of water bending healing technique but a small scar remained on her hand. “Korra, I would like you to accompany me to police station since it is located much further than my work place” spoke Noatak as the girl looked at him.

“OK” spoke the girl as she then looked at her companion polar bear dog.

“Relax Naga, I will be fine” spoke Korra as she went after her father, who had already stood at the door. The two left, leaving Naga to peacefully nap on the floor in the house. At times she woke up and ate some pet cookies that Korra left near her, after which the small polar bear dog went back to sleep.

As the father and the daughter walked towards the police station, the two could not help but notice the scared looks that they received. It was clear to them that the criminal organizations, better knows as bending criminal Triads, abused the poorer people of the Republic City, especially the non benders as they for the most part stood no chance to fight the vicious criminal Triad benders.

“Father, I don’t like that they are so scared of us. Why can’t we do something to help them?” asked Korra

“Korra, it is the metal bender’s job to clear the streets and protect the citizens of the Republic City. I am but a man, who cannot fight all of these criminals by himself” replied Noatak, sighing deeply.

“Amon, Amon” spoke quickly a parrot lizard, who flew nearby. Korra laughed since the bird misspelled a few words it heard, speaking something gibberish.

The family soon arrived at the large police station building that clearly stood out in the neighborhood. The walls were made of pure metal; many guards stood outside of the entrance, protecting it. 

“Hello, I would like to speak with the officer in chief at this station” spoke Noatak as he approached the guards who eyed him suspiciously. 

A man in his thirties soon arrived and greeted the young family. “Hello, my name is Lieutenant Saikhan, how can I be of service?” spoke the police officer, looking at the group.

“My name is Noatak and this is my daughter Korra. Yesterday, our neighborhood was attacked by a group of Triad members. I recently heard of other reports like that one in the neighborhood. Could you help us?” asked Noatak

“Sorry man, but my forces are rather limited. Even if I wanted to help you, I could not as there are just not enough men and women who could help you here” spoke Saikhan  
Noatak looked one more time at the Police Lieutenant. “Its time for us to go, Korra” The man looked at his daughter as they walked away from the station.

“What should we do, father? The metal benders will not be of much help to us!” spoke Korra unhappily

“We will find a way, I promise you that” spoke Noatak as the two continued walking home.

They soon returned home and sat in the chairs. Korra looked puzzled but soon after she transferred her attention to her polar bear dog, who accidently wet herself. “You silly Naga” laughed Korra as she approached her companion and smiled.

“Woof” replied Naga as she stood up and walked towards a dry corner in the house. Korra hugged her as the two sat in the corner. The polar bear dog then licked Korra’s face and moved its tail from one side to another rapidly.

Meanwhile Noatak sat in the chair thinking about recent events. He could not help to feel responsible for the death of that poor man by those three criminals the day before. He also was rather unhappy that the Triad benders abused the non-bending population and often tortured and killed them. 

“You will be my greatest weapon, one day you will fight and conquer the Republic City” Yakone’s voice flew in Noatak’s mind as he made a deep breath. The man remembered how his father constantly told to his sons that they would do what he could not. 

“You are powerful and you need to teach others a lesson about power” another memory flew in Noatak’s mind, as he then remembered all the torture that Tarlok and he had to endure under their father Yakone.

Something changed inside Noatak and his pulse had increased. The man looked outside but he could no longer see the ideal colorful life that he envisioned on having in the Republic City, rather the neighborhood turned into black and white with a few shades of gray place, where he suddenly could almost feel the anger, apathy, hatred, sadness, fear and sorrow from the other people around him.

Noatak then suddenly remembered that his father was right in one thing. Noatak was a very powerful bender, who mastered mental blood bending by the age he was fourteen. He could help cleanse the city from the criminal scum who oppressed the regular citizen. 

“Father?” Korra looked at Noatak, almost sensing that something had changed in her father.

“Korra, I found the solution to our problem. I think it is clear that the metal benders will not be of much help to us and this neighborhood, so instead of them we will become the neighborhood’s solution to their problems” spoke Noatak

“What do you want us to do?” asked a puzzled nine year old.

“Korra, together we will defend this neighborhood from all the Triad scum who oppresses the people here. We cannot sit idly and wait for help, we need to defend ourselves and take out destiny in our own hands” spoke Noatak as Korra smiled. She knew that her father Noatak was always right and she was happy that he found a solution to their problems.

Little did both of them know that this decision would soon cause the break up of their little happy family and eventually polarize the two by making them each other own worst enemy. But for now, Noatak looked happily on the street, eagerly looking forward to help the people.

A/N:  
Next Chapter: Noatak takes the matter of neighborhood protection in his own hands.  
The Chapter after that: The Triad attack on Noatak’s home  
The final chapter of Arc 1/Water: The aftermath of the attack, and the decisions the characters make as a result of that


	10. Noatak fights the criminals

Next day, Noatak woke up early as he started practicing all the bending skills he knew since he decided to fight the local crime and to help the neighborhood with his extraordinary water bending skills. The man stood in the yard as he kept raising the water, sending it in many directions, creating large ice balls, taking the water from the grass and using it as water whips among many other techniques he knew. Noatak felt proud; he would use his great powers to help the less fortunate to fight the crime.

Soon, young Korra woke up and saw that her father had already began his morning water bending practice. The girl went outside and started repeating many of his moves. The man smiled. “I am so proud of you, Korra. Soon, we will begin to help our neighborhood to fight crime” spoke the man.

He was correct as later during the day a group of five benders attacks one person’s house, one of the benders in the group set the house on fire. “Where is the money?” asked the leader Earth bender as he threw his leg on the ground, which resulted in a small rock avalanche that dropped the victim on the ground.

“Leave him alone” spoke Korra as she faced the criminals. They laughed. “O, a small water bender thinks she can take us all. Why don’t you go cry to your parents?” asked the Earth bender leader before he saw Noatak appearing right behind Korra, facing all of the criminals.

The people began fighting. Korra used the water from a nearby pond and took down the fire that destroyed half of the roof. She then helped Noatak in fighting the five criminals.  
“You are good, but I don’t think you are a match to all of us” spoke one of the villains, sending his water wave at Noatak, who easily dodged it.

“My name is Noatak, you all better learn my name as I will destroy all of your Triads and restore this neighborhood.” Spoke Noatak arrogantly as he sent a large water wave at the five benders who became backing of. 

Korra used her bending and created a mini ice armor, which helped the girl to defend herself from the attacks, in particular from fire. She then used a number of water whips, which in air turned into ice, and fought a few villains by herself.

As the time went on, it was clear that Noatak and Korra were winning. The two bent the nearby water and sent it at the five criminals, who soon got stuck in a rather large piece of ice and could not get out.

Saikhan went to get his morning tea from a nearby teashop when he saw a large ice ball with five thugs in it. A note was attacked to one man’s shirt, “Take care of these five criminals,” read the note. 

Many people in the neighborhood saw that Noatak successfully helped them to defeat their oppressors. From that day onward, Noatak fought the local crime before delivering them to the local police station. Saikhan was frustrated at those activities but decided that Noatak’s actions were all right since he received a very warm local response from Noatak’s neighbors and decided that it could not hurt if Noatak helped the neighborhood before delivering the criminals to him.

It seemed that both Noatak and Korra’s lives once again changed for the better and that Noatak found meaning to his life. The two helped the neighborhood and soon cleared many of its streets from the gang activity, further helping in their image.

Life seemed nice for the family for a few weeks. Noatak and Korra fought the local crime before sending them to the local police station, where the officers took the criminals and put them in jail. However, all good things often come to an end, and eventually, the Triad leaders had enough with Noatak’s activities.

Once during late evening, five mafia bosses met in a small café, to discuss their recent losses. “This Noatak had proved to be a major pain to my organization” spoke one man  
“True, he cost me many good man as well as much expected revenue” spoke another of them.

“What should we do about all this hero Noatak nonsense? It is clear that the public likes him; he might inspire some benders to join him and fight back. That could produce even a greater backlash on our operations” spoke the third criminal.

“I think we need to make an example out of him, so that neither he nor anyone else would bother any of us any longer. The police can’t do much as they have a lack of metal benders to deal with all crime in the city. I propose to make a large full frontal attack on this Noatak’s house and fully destroy him” spoke the second man

“I agree” spoke one other man, as the three others nodded. The five major crime bosses would pull their resources this once to finally get rid of Noatak, the crime fighter before they would resume their normal competitions between each other within the Republic City.

Meanwhile, Noatak and Korra sat at the table, eating the noodles that Noatak recently bought at a local store. Korra ate the food with great enjoyment as Noatak smiled at his daughter.

“I think we did a good job of helping the people in our neighborhood” spoke Korra as he took another spoon of noodle soup into her mouth.

“I agree. I am so proud that you decided to help me fight these criminals. I think that soon we will be able to clean not only our neighborhood but also the entire city from the crime” spoke Noatak with a slight smile on his face, not realizing that he just spoke of a rather arrogant and an ambitious statement.

The family enjoyed their dinner together as they thought how they would continue fighting the local crime in the future. They would soon realize that their hopes were so wrong as the next day would fully destroy not only Noatak’s ambitions to clear the city from the crime but also split the family in two, driving them into extremes, eventually making them into enemies.

Not everyone in the Republic City had a peaceful night. Councilman Tenzin sat at the table, talking to his wife Pema, who held their quiet and beautiful two-year-old daughter Jinora. 

“Councilman Tenzin” spoke a White Lotus Guard as he quickly entered the dining room, “I just received a report from Master Katara. Your mother discovered the settlement where the rumored Avatar had lived but the village is completely destroyed.” Spoke the guard as Tenzin looked at him, sighing deeply.

Meanwhile, a young girl sat on her bed, looking at the wall. She greatly missed her mother, who she lost to some evil fire bender. The girl was sad as her father practically abandoned her, placing Asami under great surveillance; the girl lost any sense of privacy as the mansion was full of guards. “I wish Korra was here; I could share all my troubles with her” the girl thought, looking out of the window.

A/N:   
I decided to marathon the last chapters of Arc 1: Water  
Next Chapter form two part finale of this Arc: The Triad attack on Noatak’s home  
The Chapter after that, the second part of the finale of this Arc: The aftermath of the attack, and the decisions the characters make as a result of that


	11. Triad Strikes Back

It was a regular day in Noatak and Korra’s lives. Noatak went to work, after which the family of two fought the criminals in the neighborhood. It was soon clear for everyone that the crime rates had receded in the local areas and the people were grateful for Noatak’s help in cleaning the neighborhood. However, there is a saying that the sky is clear before the storm and it would definitely apply in this situation.

In the afternoon, after defeating a few more criminals, the young family sat at the table, looking at each other with happiness as their efforts surely helped the people around them.   
Someone knocked on the door and Noatak stood up before opening it. “Hello, is there a problem?” he asked as a man faced him

“There is. My boss was displeased with your actions and thus we need to fix their problems” spoke the man as he sent a fire wave at Noatak who froze it in its path.

“I can assure you that I will take you down; it is in your best interests to surrender” spoke Noatak as he took a bending stance and prepared to defend himself.

“I agree that you could probably take me and my friends down, luckily for me I brought help” spoke the man as Noatak realized that many criminals arrived to finish him off.

Noatak bent water and sent the Fire bender away from the house as he exited the house; he saw around thirty benders who all took offensive stances to kill him. “I am flattered at all the attention but you will all be defeated tonight” spoke Noatak as he began fighting the men.

While numerically the criminals clearly had an advantage, Noatak used all his skills to hold ground, the men fought on rather equal terms. Normally, Noatak would probably find it very difficult to fight so many guys at once but now it was personal, he knew that if he were defeated, not only would he die but also his daughter Korra, which gave him strength in fighting the benders.

Korra saw her father fighting and soon joined the fight; she bent lots of water at the villains, freezing many of them in place. Naga jumped and started helping; it was funny for an outsider to observe the scene as normally polar bear dogs were wild and the criminals were obviously afraid of the five year old polar bear dog, who by then was already rather big, the size of an adult black bear. Naga jumped at the benders with her open mouth showing her canines, trying to scare the men away from her companion.

Noatak and Korra fought well against the thirty or so benders but the family was running out of energy. They were already somewhat tired from the previous fight in the neighborhood and now they had little energy left inside.

“Korra, we need to defeat them” spoke Noatak as Korra for the first time in her life realized that her father was actually unsure of the outcome of the battle and seemed genuinely afraid of one possible outcome. The two continued fighting but now the young family started loosing.

The fight continued and soon both Noatak and Korra dropped to the group, as they were really exhausted. The leader of the criminal force smiled. “Your fates will make our associates really proud” spoke the criminal leader as he approached Korra

“Noatak, do you know what it feels to lose someone you are close to? I recently lost my brother, when you mercilessly sent him to prison” spoke the leader as he approached Korra, igniting the fire in his palm.

“Please, take me, leave Korra alone” spoke Noatak as a few tears escaped his eyes.

“If you say so” spoke the leader as he pointed for two of his men to hold Noatak in place.

“Before you die, I want you to experience great pain that will teach you not to mess with the Republic City underworld.” Spoke the man as he brought his flaming hand to Noatak’s face. The man screamed.

“Why are you not screaming louder?” asked the man as he began moving his hand across Noatak’s face, burning the facial features of Noatak’s rather handsome face.

“Today will be the day you die” spoke the man as he intensified the heat but Noatak tried to keep silent despite several unsuccessful attempts.

Korra saw a small puddle that Naga created and smirked. The little girl kicked the man who held her in the groin and then water bent the water, creating a powerful water whip, which then transferred itself into an octopus form. The girl then lifted many criminals up into the air and held them there before dropping them on the ground. She then transferred the water into the spikes and began sending them across the room. One ice spike went through the arm of the criminal leader, who screamed in pain as blood dropped on the floor.

“You little” he looked at Korra who began fighting back but soon was overwhelmed as many villain began their counter attack against the nine year old girl. While Korra fought the men, Noatak used this distraction to his advantage as he began fighting back.

Korra stood in the corner as she fought the criminals but soon realized that the house’s roof could not take it anymore and began collapsing. Korra screamed, as she was ready to die, since the girl could not advance much further due to the constant attacks the criminals pushed at her. 

Korra looked at Noatak’s face and weakly smiled, a tear escaped her eye. Naga jumped and hugged Korra with her front paws before the roof fully collapsed itself on top of the girl.

After a great life the two shared, finally both Noatak and Korra were separated. Noatak’s brain still had a difficult time adjusting to what had happened but when his brain fully processed it, Noatak looked furiously at the criminals. The house collapsed fully and now Noatak prepared his final strike against the villains. He did not want to send the criminals to the prison anymore, he was thirsty for blood.

A/N:  
Next Chapter: The Finale of Water Arc  
The Chapter after that: Korra escapes the house and meets an old friend.


End file.
